Icare qui a volé trop près du soleil
by rarepairhell
Summary: [O.S] Lorsqu'il aimait, l'Homme avait tendance à développer ce sentiment égoïste de vouloir voir ses sentiments être réciproqués. Et cette avidité affective pouvait le mener à se brûler les ailes et à souffrir.


_Yo_!

Je ne sais trop que dire de ça. J'écoutais Icarus de Bastille et ça m'est venu à l'esprit alors je l'ai écris sans trop me prendre la tête.

 **Enjoy ~**

 _disclaimer : Haikyuu appartient à Haruichi Furudate !_

* * *

 **Icare qui a volé trop près du soleil**

Icare avait, pour fuir le labyrinthe du Minotaure, reçu de son père une paire d'ailes faites de cire et de plumes. Son père l'avait mis en garde : « _ne t'approche pas trop de l'eau, ne vole pas trop près du soleil, ou bien tu courras à ta perte._ » Les consignes claires avaient été entendues par le jeune Icare qui avait pris son envol au-dessus du dédale duquel nul ne devait pouvoir s'échapper.

Icare, dans le ciel azuré volant parmi les oiseaux, s'était alors senti plus libre et plus en vie qu'il ne s'était jamais senti. Il s'était élevé au-dessus des terres, échappant à toute loi, voyant le monde avec les yeux des oies sauvages. Le vent glissait sur sa peau et il fendait les cieux avec la grâce d'un ange.

Mais Icare, pauvre Icare, Icare fou, s'éprit d'amour pour le délice de ne plus toucher terre. Élevé au-dessus des Hommes, plus près des Dieux qu'aucun ne l'avait jamais été, il voulait plus, plus, plus.

Icare avide fit battre ses ailes et s'envola au-dessus des mers. Les mises en garde de son père oubliées, il avait la sensation de vivre le plus vivace et le plus grisant des rêves que l'Homme n'ait jamais faits. Il était enlacé d'un bonheur total, mais qui ne le satisfit pas longtemps.

Bientôt Icare en voulut **plus**. Icare aux ailes fragiles, Icare affamé, s'était entiché d'un rêve fou. Icare cupide sentait déjà le vide de nouveau s'installer dans son coeur. Alors non content de survoler l'océan à des nœuds de toute terre, là où ciel et mer ne se démarquaient plus, de faire ce qu'aucun Homme n'avait fait avant lui, caressa l'onde avant de s'élever.

Ses frêles ailes le portèrent haut, haut, très haut. Bien plus haut que quiconque n'était jamais allé. Et Icare souriait. Icare était fou de joie, et il pensait que son exaltant voyage aérien durerait toujours ; qu'il serait toujours haut, haut, et qu'il ne retomberait jamais.

Mais Icare, pauvre Icare, avait été bien naïf, bien simple et bien bête de croire que la joie et l'excitation d'une chose que l'on aime durent toujours.

Ô Icare, si la cupidité ne l'avait pas aveuglé, peut-être aurait-il pu encore connaître mille bonheurs, et même bonheur plus grand. Mais chaque élévation implique une chute.

Icare avait voulu s'élever trop haut, trop près du soleil, et ses ailes avaient commencé à fondre. Les gouttes de cires coulèrent sur sa peau, et tombèrent aussi dans l'eau sous lui. Lorsqu'il comprit ce qui était en train d'arriver, alors seulement les mises en garde de son père lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Mais il était trop tard pour Icare, perdu à des kilomètres de toute rive, alors que ses ailes allaient l'abandonner. Après lui avoir fait connaître l'enivrement de l'amour, l'amour du vol, elles allaient le précipiter dans la tombe.

Icare battit de ses ailes une dernière fois, et alors il tomba au fond de l'océan pour y mourir, et ainsi finit sa triste histoire.

Asahi aimait le mythe d'Icare. Il en avait entendu parler durant un cours de littérature et le destin tragique de ce garçon avide l'avait fasciné. La tragique histoire d'Icare qui avait voulu avoir plus que ce qu'il pouvait, et qui avait fini par en mourir. Triste fin, triste morale. L'avidité finissait toujours par conduire au malheur. Cela donnait à réfléchir. À quel moment fallait-il arrêter d'en vouloir plus ? Où se trouvait la limite ? Où se situait le point de chute ?

L'Homme était avide par nature, et ainsi il ne réalisait pas lorsqu'il allait trop loin. Ou bien il ne réalisait que trop tard.

Le bonheur était éphémère et, dans leur quête ininterrompue de l'absolu, les êtres humains poussaient toujours plus loin pour avoir plus. Plus de bonheur, pour combler le vide dans leurs cœurs.

Asahi avait pensé qu'il serait prudent, mais la réalité était qu'il portait déjà ses ailes de cire, et s'envolait déjà doucement mais sûrement vers sa perte.

Tel Icare qui avait soif de grandeur et n'était jamais satisfait, sa propre recherche du bonheur le menait droit dans le mur.

Mais il était bien connu que l'amour rendait aveugle.

Il s'était pris de l'affection la plus douce et la plus pure pour une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais. Mais cela ne lui faisait pas mal, et il volait paisiblement, sans trop s'approcher du soleil.

Ou du moins, cela avait été le cas au début.

Il l'avait rencontré presque trois ans auparavant. Tôt, et pourtant un peu trop tard. Il l'émerveillait, un peu. Ou peut-être plus qu'il ne l'admettait de vive voix.

Il jouait au volley, comme lui. Dans le même club que lui, dans la même équipe. Il était doué, très doué dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il était aussi plein d'une gentillesse débordante ; un véritable ange. Trop bon pour ce monde, trop pur. Il émanait en permanence de lui une blancheur lumineuse, douce et rassurante.

Sugawara était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Sur le terrain, il était observateur et habile, partout, il était merveilleux. Il n'abandonnait jamais, était humble et conscient de sa propre imperfection sans se laisser abattre par elle.

Mais aux yeux d'Asahi, il était parfait. À ses yeux, il était semblable au soleil d'Icare. Au-dessus de lui, dangereusement sublime. Tout le monde l'admirait parce qu'il était éblouissant.

Sans lui dans l'équipe, tout serait sans doute différent. Quand bien même Kageyama avait pris le poste de passeur titulaire, Sugawara restait un membre important. Il avait la sagesse et le calme pour maintenir les joueurs soudés dans n'importe quelle situation difficile. Il était un peu comme leur ancre.

Rassurant, protecteur.

Asahi l'admirait en secret, et sans doute que cela avait été le cas depuis le jour où il l'avait vu pour la première fois.

Il était si différent de lui. Sugawara était tellement plus assuré, tellement plus noble. Il voyait toujours le verre plein et trouvait toujours les mots justes. Il n'avait jamais abandonné quoi que ce soit, lui. Il ne devait pas être humain, c'était impossible. Un sourire si lumineux ne pouvait qu'être celui d'un ange.

Sugawara et Asahi étaient amis. Avec Daichi, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Ils étaient un peu inséparables, même si Sugawara avait tendance à se montrer parfois un peu plus proche du capitaine de leur équipe.

Cela ne rendait pas Asahi triste. Au début.

Lorsqu'en première année, il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait bien Sugawara, il avait entendu sa conscience lui dire qu'il ne l'aurait jamais, et qu'il ne devrait pas viser l'impossible ou bien il s'y brûlerait.

Il avait accepté cela sans trop de mal, et était content d'être simplement son ami. Il était content de pouvoir simplement être à ses cotés, de pouvoir juste l'entendre rire et être là pour vivre sous la lumière de son sourire.

Ils sortaient parfois ensemble. Parfois, Daichi était avec eux, parfois en de rares occasions, c'était seulement eux.

— Est-ce que tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ? demandait Asahi. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi si cela plaisait à Sugawara.

— J'ai faim, allons chercher des glaces !

Et Sugawara souriait ; et le coeur d'Asahi cessait de battre pendant une seconde. Il retenait son souffle, et gravait dans sa mémoire cette expression angélique et magnifique qu'il adorait.

Ils discutaient beaucoup, comme le feraient deux amis. Ils parlaient d'un tas de choses sans importance, ils parlaient des choses dont parlent les adolescents, et c'était agréable.

Sans doute étaient-ils tous les deux heureux comme ça.

En deuxième année, Asahi prit conscience que soudain, cette amitié s'était mise à l'étouffer. Il aimait toujours passer du temps avec Sugawara, mais pas comme _ça_. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il avait commencé à espérer et à vouloir plus. Sans même le réaliser pleinement, il se mettait parfois à ressentir la furieuse envie de tenir sa main dans la sienne quand ils marchaient côte à côte, et de la serrer, et de ne jamais la lâcher.

Un jour alors qu'ils étudiaient ensemble pour un important contrôle, Sugawara s'était penché vers lui pour lui expliquer quelque chose, et Asahi avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas embrasser ses lèvres qui s'étaient soudain retrouvées si proches des siennes.

C'était devenu un peu douloureux.

Il s'était mis à faire des rêves. Dans ces songes, Sugawara souriait, et il n'adressait son sourire qu'à lui, en le regardant avec des yeux pleins de tendresse. Dans ces chimères oniriques, il n'y avait que lui qui comptait dans le monde de Sugawara, il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'il donnait de l'affection.

Dans ces fantasmes, Sugawara lui tendait la main et le serrait dans ses bras. Il caressait ses cheveux et lui disait des mots tendres.

— Je t'aime, lui murmurait-il à l'oreille de la voix la plus douce et caressante, comme un secret qu'il confiait à un amant adoré. Et alors Asahi se réveillait.

Et ça faisait mal. Encore plus mal.

Il avait fini par réaliser qu'il était tombé amoureux de Sugawara, et qu'il ne pourrait plus supporter très longtemps de devoir feindre l'ignorance de ses sentiments. Il l'aimait comme un fou. Il l'aimait comme Icare avait aimé la liberté de l'envol si fort qu'il en avait oublié les mises en garde.

L'esprit d'Asahi continuait à lui hurler que ce qu'il poursuivait, il le poursuivait en vain ; qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir Sugawara, même en essayant pendant mille ans.

Tomber amoureux était difficile, parce que l'on s'imaginait que l'on ne serait jamais assez bien pour la personne dont on s'éprend. Seulement, l'amour est un sentiment si fort (le plus fort qui soit, avec la haine.) que l'on finit par oublier toutes précautions pour s'y précipiter corps et âme sans aucune armure.

Au fond il avait oublié tout le mal que son amour impliquait. Tout ce qu'il gardait à l'esprit, c'est qu'il voulait, qu'il désirait de la plus ardente façon pouvoir libérer ses sentiments et les transmettre. Il ne pouvait plus se satisfaire de ce qu'il avait. Il adorait l'amitié de Sugawara. Mais il voulait plus que sa sympathie amicale ; il voulait son amour, toute son affection. Il voulait lui donner son coeur et tenir le sien dans ses mains, et en prendre le plus grand soin. Le protéger.

— Je t'aime ! lui avait-il décrié un jour où ils étaient seuls dans les vestiaires juste après un entrainement.

Ce n'était sûrement pas le meilleur moment pour faire sa déclaration, ni l'endroit rêvé, mais parfois les choses arrivaient sans qu'on puisse vraiment les prévoir. Bien sûr, dans l'idéal, il aurait d'abord invité Sugawara au cinéma et manger une crêpe, et puis il lui aurait avoué ses sentiments à la fin de la journée dans un parc.

Asahi était sans doute un peu trop romantique.

Sugawara avait sursauté et s'était retourné vers lui. Il avait papillonné des cils comme s'il n'avait pas compris et qu'il était un peu confus.

Dans les scénarios qu'Asahi avait à maintes reprises imaginé, Sugawara le regarderait longtemps, les yeux pleins de doute, et puis il lui sourirait du plus tendre des sourires. Il s'approcherait de lui et prendrait ses mains dans les siennes, il lèverait le regard vers lui et ses joues seraient légèrement teintées de rose. Il lui dirait « je t'aime aussi », et puis il se tendrait sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser d'une seconde sur ses lèvres. Rien de trop intime encore, il effleurerait juste ses lèvres.

Mais dans la réalité, le silence de Sugawara s'étendait bien plus que prévu, et l'atmosphère de la pièce était devenue étouffante, lourde. L'air se faisait épais dans la gorge d'Asahi et il e sentait comme si l'on pressait contre sa cage thoracique à lui en briser les côtes. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sugawara n'avait plus l'air simplement surpris ; il paraissait à la fois très embarrassé et aussi un peu inquiet. Un peu agité.

Il sourit. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire heureux et brillant, c'était un sourire maladroit et fébrile.

— Tu as dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il. Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Il faisait mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Mais Asahi savait qu'il l'avait écouté. Il le savait parce que dans son regard il y avait maintenant une petite étincelle de compassion mal placée. De pitié.

L'estomac d'Asahi se contorsionnait dans tous les sens dans son abdomen et il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir à tout moment. Il se sentait rougir, sans doute à vue d'œil ; il avait envie de disparaître dans le sol pour y mourir. Il avait le sentiment qu'on venait de le tirer dans le vide.

Pour être honnête, ça faisait un peu mal.

— Rien. C'était pas important.

— Ah, ok.

Sugawara ferma sa veste d'uniforme et jeta son sac sur son épaule. Il avait fini de se changer. Il sourit encore à Asahi — un sourire naturel et léger, comme s'il avait soudain totalement balayé de son esprit la déclaration qu'il avait sciemment ignorée.

— Je pars devant, Daichi m'attend. Tu fermeras le vestiaire ?

— Hm. À demain.

— À demain !

Le silence suivit le départ de Sugawara. Lourd. Oppressant. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Le message avait été clair. « je ne t'aime pas, ne me reparle plus jamais de ça. » Sûrement qu'il ne pensait pas à mal en ignorant sa déclaration. Il avait dû paniquer, n'avait pas su quoi dire. Il fallait dire qu'Asahi devait vraiment l'avoir pris de court. Il n'avait jamais montré aucun signe d'intérêt amoureux.

Il avait bien caché ses sentiments jusqu'au bout derrière les excuses de sa maladresse et de son anxiété habituelles.

Il ne lui en voulait pas, mais il s'en voulait. Il avait honte, et il regrettait.

Pas de s'être confessé, mais d'être tombé amoureux.

Un peu en colère, un peu déçu, il ne prit pas le temps de rassembler ses émotions. Il attrapa son sac et sortit du vestiaire. Dehors il faisait nuit, mais il capta du regard deux silhouettes qui s'éloignaient. Sugawara et Daichi se tenaient par la main, et marchaient collés l'un contre l'autre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Asahi pour assembler les morceaux. Ils avaient toujours été proches tous les deux. Les voir ainsi expliquait beaucoup de choses. Cela semblait même plutôt logique, plutôt évident.

C'est là, en voyant l'objet de son affection débordante partir avec un autre, plus inatteignable que jamais, qu'il se souvint d'Icare.

Icare avait voulu voler trop près du soleil et il s'y était brûlé les ailes. Il avait aimé la sensation de ne plus toucher terre, mais n'avait su s'en contenter. Il avait transgressé les mises en garde et s'était lui-même précipité dans la tombe, victime de son avidité.

Asahi aurait pu se contenter de l'amitié chaleureuse et agréable de Sugawara, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il se mettait à l'aimer plus, il avait commencé à désirer plus. Il n'avait pas su s'arrêter à temps et maintenant, il tombait. C'était douloureux. Il avait le sentiment qu'on lui avait arraché le coeur, que l'air était devenu irrespirable et qu'il s'y noyait. La poitrine en feu, les yeux humides.

Sans doute qu'avec sa déclaration stupide, il avait même perdu l'amitié de Koushi.

« _Ainsi va la vie_ , auraient dit certains. _On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut._ »

Sans doute. Mais la douleur de s'être laissé emporter par ses désirs n'en restait pas moins suffocante.

Icare s'envola trop proche du soleil et ses ailes de cire fondirent. Précipité dans l'océan, il mourut noyé et les récifs devinrent sa dernière demeure.

Asahi en attendit trop d'un ange et ses sentiments furent rejetés. Précipité dans le désespoir des cœurs brisés, la solitude devint son dernier réconfort.

Ainsi finit l'histoire d'un garçon que l'amour avait rendu trop cupide. À en vouloir toujours plus, il finirait sans doute à n'avoir plus rien.

Et pourtant il l'aimait encore, tout comme Icare même dans la mort, avait sans doute continué a aimer voir le monde avec les yeux des oiseaux.

On ne se débarrassait pas de son avidité si facilement. C'était un péché ancré dans l'Homme, destiné à le mener à sa perte.

Et ceux qui y cédaient étaient destinés à souffrir.

C'était **vraiment** douloureux.

* * *

 _Argh_. Je trahis déjà le but de ce compte de rare pairs (ça commence bien.) Mais voyez ça comme la critique sociale des pairings populaires parce que généralement, Suga finira toujours avec Daichi et— bref. Long story short : **asasuga** c'est chou. Je m'y suis mis que récemment mais voilà.

Les reviews sont la source d'énergie des auteurs, l'oubliez pas (sans ça on meurt) ! Surtout que j'écris sur des rare pairs alors je vais vraiment avoir besoin des avis des trois personnes qui vont me lire lol.

 ** _Bye bye_** ~


End file.
